


No More Dragon Riding for Harry

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 9 October 2008 in response to <a href="http://florahart.livejournal.com/profile">florahart</a>'s prompt of <i>Charlie/Harry: injury, parallel, underrated</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	No More Dragon Riding for Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florahart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/gifts).



> Written on 9 October 2008 in response to [florahart](http://florahart.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Charlie/Harry: injury, parallel, underrated_.

They flew a parallel course towards the pens, making sure not to draw their mounts too close to one another; neither one of them wished an injury to the bulls—or themselves. Even with the danger, Harry couldn't help but feel that dragon-riding was underrated; he loved his broom, but it was far more exciting to feel a living body underneath . . . sweating, bucking, strain—

"Harry!"

~*~

"Bugger."

"That's all you have to say? You could've been killed! Why weren't you paying attention, you stupid sod?"

"Was," Harry murmured, his eyes focussing on Charlie's angry, worried ones. "Just not to the right ride."


End file.
